


where do you belong (where should i aim for)

by blenderfullasarcasm



Series: Spooktober [5]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 'what is this feeling' hmmmmm i wonder, Don't copy to another site, Food Issues, Gen, How Do I Tag, The Zoldyck's A+ Parenting, does he know? no, gon breaks his limbs, gon has an iron stomach, killua does not know what is poisonous to normal people, killua may have a tiny crush, mention of food withholding as punishment, no beta we die on the hill of poor decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blenderfullasarcasm/pseuds/blenderfullasarcasm
Summary: Gon could survive the first two hundred floors of Heaven’s Arena with barely a scratch, sure.But falling out of a tree on Whale Island - not even a particularly tall tree; it was only, like, a hundred meters tall - caused him to break over half his limbs.Killua called bullshit.-----Spooktober Day 5 (Poisoned Meal // broken bones)





	where do you belong (where should i aim for)

**Author's Note:**

> tw: killua thinking about food being withheld as punishment/abuse mention, gon drinking things that are not meant to be drunk

Somehow, Gon’s managed to break most of his limbs.

Not one.

Not _ two_.

_ Three. _

Killua had no fricking idea how it happened. Before today, he’d been half convinced that Gon was indestructible, but clearly he’d been wrong.

Gon could survive the first two hundred floors of Heaven’s Arena with barely a _ scratch _, sure.

But falling out of a tree on Whale Island - not even a particularly _ tall _ tree; it was only, like, a hundred meters tall - caused him to break over _ half his body_.

Killua called bullshit.

The human body was complete bullshit.

Who had designed them that way? 

Whoever - or whatever, he supposed, ‘cause it could have been some weird chimera ant thing - had, they needed to go to remedial design classes or something.

Hell, Killua would even pay for them out of his chocolate money. _ That _ was how badly they needed to go.

Anyway.

Gon had broken three limbs, and they’d told Mito-san yesterday that they were going to be going camping in the Whale Island forests for a week or so. Killua had offered to run Gon back to the house to, you know, get medical attention, but he’d staunchly refused because he “won’t ever go back on a promise, Killua!”

_ Baaaaaka_.

It hadn’t even been a promise - it had been an _ itinerary. _ Those _ always _changed.

There had been no changing Gon’s mind though, of course.

So Killua had patched him up with his admittedly rusty first aid skills and made splints from nearby tree branches to hold the set bones in place until they could get back to civilization.

Which, according to Gon, was going to be in no less than a week, because he was being a stubborn _ idiot. _

But, well, that was Gon for you.

There really wasn’t much Killua could do but go along with it.

So he did.

...At least until dinner time.

Killua sighed loudly. “Gon, what are you doing?” he asked exasperatedly.

Gon sheepishly looked up from where he’d been trying to use his chopsticks. “What are you talking about, Killua?” he responded, voice brimming with an unconvincing attempt at innocence.

“You’re trying to use chopsticks,” Killua stated flatly.

Gon nodded, enthusiastic, an action that more than likely would have been accompanied by excessive arm movements had his arms not been broken. “I am!” he agreed. “I think I’m doing pretty well, don’t you think?”

He was attempting to use his chopsticks not by holding them in his injured hands, which was something, at least. 

But, like.

Instead, he was trying to use his _ foot. _

...It wasn’t even his dominant leg, because that was the broken one.

Killua sighed again. “You could just _ ask _ for help. _ Baaaaaka. _”

“I don’t need any help!” Gon said indignantly. Then he let out a sad wordless noise when the piece of meat he’d had pinned clumsily between his chopsticks fell to the ground in front of him.

Killua shrugged. “Fine, whatever,” he said like he didn’t care.

(He cared very much.)

Killua picked up his first bite of meat with his own chopsticks - with far more ease than Gon - and popped it into his mouth. He chewed it slowly, brutally slamming down on the frown threatening to creep over his face. The meat wasn’t...bad, but.

It was missing something, he felt, which threw all the aspects of the flavor out of balance. It was a...powerful taste, to be sure. Killua wasn’t sure he liked it much.

He’d eat it though, obviously. Aside from the fact that Mito-san had cooked it and not eating it would be rude, he also didn’t know the next time he would have food again. It was a thought ingrained into him, left over from living in his parents’ house, when food could be taken away at any moment as punishment, even though they generally preferred corporal damage to starvation. 

He knew intellectually that Mito-san had packed enough food for five days, and they were in the middle of a forest with plenty of meat and edible plants, but that didn’t stop the little voice in the back of his head that was saying _ eat now because there’ll be no food tomorrow. _

(It sounded suspiciously like Illumi.)

Gon made another disappointed noise as yet another bite of his meal fell from his chopsticks. At this point, it seemed like he’d got more onto his shirt than into his mouth.

Killua bit back a small laugh at the sight, then his eyes focused on something behind Gon. One of the plants near the edge of the clearing seemed familiar, somehow…

Killua’s eyes widened. Was that - ?

Wow, he’d thought it only came in jars.

And, that, right next to it, was it - ?

It _ was. _

Killua’s dinner was suddenly looking a whole lot tastier.

He darted to the edge of the clearing and plucked a few plants from the ground, then returned to his seat on the ground by Gon in a flash of lightning. He used a bit of _ nen _to coat his fingers, then shredded the leaves into miniscule strips and let them fall over his meal.

Gon was watching him, a bemused but curious expression on his face.

Killua didn’t pay him much mind though, too eager to start eating his now perfectly seasoned food to care. 

At least until he picked up his chopsticks and Gon yelped, “Killua, stop!”

Killua rolled his eyes dramatically, but set down his chopsticks anyway. He turned to Gon and gave him a Look. “What?”

Gon looked a little pale around the edges, actually. Huh. Weird.

“Killua, those plants are _ poison! _”

Oh. 

Well, that would explain a few things.

Like how the jars with these plants in them were kept in his father’s study instead of in the kitchen with the rest of the spices.

Huh.

The more you know.

“Gon, you realize that I’m immune to basically every poison in the world, right?” Killua drawled in response, pretending he’d known exactly what he’d been about to eat.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that you should use it like _ soy sauce!” _

Killua stared at him, mildly offended by his hypocrisy. “Gon, I have literally seen you drink drainer fluid.”

“That was _ one _ time!” Gon said crossly. “And I thought it was juice!”

“It was _ blue _and said ‘Do Not Drink’ on the front.”

Gon frowned exaggeratedly - pouting, really - but didn’t say anything more. Instead, he picked up his chopsticks with his foot _ again _ and tried to grab one of the few pieces of meat still left on his plate.

Killua watched as, predictably, the food fell to the ground again.

He sighed for the third time in as many minutes, before offering, yet again, “Gon, are you sure you don’t want any help?”

Gon grinned sheepishly. “_ ...Mayyyyyyybe.” _

Killua scooted over to sit knee to knee with Gon, grimacing as he picked up Gon’s gross foot chopsticks. If the plants he’d used to spice his food were actually poisonous to the rest of the planet, aside from his family, he should probably avoid cross contamination.

Still. That didn’t mean he couldn’t rib Gon about his utensils.

Too bad he suddenly couldn’t think up any clever quips. What was it about Gon that made Killua lose his train of thought whenever he got close to him?

So, instead of something intelligent, he said in the fashion of twelve-year-olds everywhere, “You’re _ gross,_” and then shoved some food in Gon’s mouth. 

Gon’s eyes bugged out, then he made a happy noise and started chewing. 

It was then that Killua noticed that Gon’s food was a slightly different color than his own. He poked at it curiously. “Hey, Gon, why’s it look different?”

Gon, mouth still full, gestured at the plate, then to Killua, then the chopsticks.

“I should try it?” Killua confirmed.

Gon nodded, covering his mouth with his hand.

So Killua took a bite.

“_Blegh!_” He spat out the food five seconds later, mouth ablaze, aiming for the small pile of Gon’s dropped morsels because _ he _ was a _ neat _ eater. “_That’s _ the _ real _ poison! What did you put in there, _ actual fire?!” _

Gon just grinned. “What, Killua can eat poisonous plants without batting an eye, but he can’t handle a little spice?”

Unfortunately, Killua couldn’t punch Gon because Gon wouldn’t be able to fight back without further injuring himself, so instead Killua glared at him balefully, feeling a pout threatening at the corners of his mouth.

Gon just stuck his tongue out in response.

“You suck,” Killua informed him.

Gon grinned back at him. “You don’t _ really _ think that,” he said confidently.

Killua sighed, resigned. 

No, he did not.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Just Awake by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas (HxH ED 1)


End file.
